Four Times Gabriel Tried To Get A Date With Sam
by KyoYuki
Summary: Thousands of tiny evil space kittens invade Bobby's house...Well, actually its exactly what the title says.


**Four Times Gabriel Tried to Get A Date and Epically Failed**

**One**

He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm the acrobatic butterflies in his stomach. He had been standing outside this stupid motel room for over thirty minutes muttering to himself "You can do this Gabe, you can do this!" Not that he was particularly worried, after all who could resist his beauty and charm? He just...didn't want to rush perfection. Yeah, that was it. He reached out to knock on the door, then quickly pulled his hand back and smoothed out his outfit. Dean had helped him pick it out, assuring him that Sam would love it. He wasn't so sure, but Sam was pretty weird so he just decided to go with it. He took one last long shaky breath and knocked on the motel room door before he could chicken out. The door opened and Gabe smiled. "Hey Sa-" He blinked, his mouth still open as the door slammed shut. He looked down at himself. Judging from the look of terror that had been on Sam's face...the clown suit was a bad idea.

**Two**

It really sucks that Dean is the only person who really knows Sam, because that means that he has to ask him for help _again. _He waits until Sam leaves the motel, then he snaps himself into their room. This time it has to work and Dean really can't be that much of a dick that he'd mess with him again, right? So after waiting for a flustered Dean to get dressed, Gabe proposes his idea of how to score a date with Sam. With Dean's opinion-"Of course he'll like it, he's a girl. Girls love mushy stuff like that!"- and his advice, Gabe leaves to work on his masterpiece. A few hours later he returns after decoding a text from Dean (either Dean made up his own language or he just can't spell). He grins confidently at Sam who is staring at him with an expression of confusion and suspicion. Gabe opens his mouth and starts singing. He mentally pats himself on the back because he has the voice of an angel and this is going perfect...Until he notices Sam glaring at him. After being pushed out of the room, Gabe leans against the door and sighs. Apparently Sam doesn't like Asia.

**Three**

He goes to a clothing store this time. Although it _was_ a store picked out by Dean, he figured that clothing was safe and Dean would know what Sam wears. Once he finds what he's looking for he gets two, since the saleswoman had so nicely informed him that they were on sale. He puts his on before wrapping up Sam's and putting a giant blue bow on it. With a smile, he snaps his fingers and readies himself for the hug that Sam will surely give him for such a perfect present.

Sam eyes him warily, while Dean films the whole thing in the background. Gabe just grins confidently and hands over the small box. Sam pauses before he slowly begins to take off the wrapping paper, which is made of Milky Way and Butterfingers wrappers. Dean bursts into laughter as the last of the paper falls to the floor, "Pumpkin-colored bikini briefs?" Sam looks horrified. Gabe blushes, but before he leaves he snatches the banana hammock from Sam's hands. They were pretty comfortable...

**Four**

"Will you go on a date with me?" Gabe smiles and gives Sam the most hopeful puppy dog eyes ever. Sam, who had never experienced puppy dog eyes before since he had always been the one to use them, caved.

So that is how Gabe ended up here.

He had been waiting at the restaurant for ten minutes and had already ordered their food and drinks (after asking Dean what Sam liked). He feels slightly nauseous, he thinks it might be from nervousness but it could be the chocolate cake he had eaten earlier to calm his nerves...It was probably nerves because cake was his friend, and it never betrayed him! The bell signaling that someone had entered rang, and he sighed inwardly when he saw Sam walking toward his booth. As Sam slipped into the seat, Gabe slid the soda across the table. The bottle was halfway to Sam's lips before he realized what it was. A look that was a combination of disgust and bitchface no. 27 was etched into Sam's face as he stood, still holding the offensive drink.

And so Gabe sits there, Pepsi Max dripping down his face, as Sam walks off drinking a stupid Coke Zero that he pulled out of nowhere...Perfect. Never trust Dean Winchester.


End file.
